Midnight Train To Reptar City
by Jess-Juli
Summary: A harmless vacation takes a sudden turn when the train stops in the middle of nowhere filled with confused passengers. This train was supposed to be taking them to Reptar City but it seems like that was the last stop on the list. Things started to get even stranger when they realized that time seemed to suddenly stop. (Next Generation)


**Note:** This is a new story that has been on my mind for awhile, it's the complete opposite of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Gun! However, it still revolves around the same characters. The pairings for the new generation is different in this story from the other one. The parents are all still the same pairing them didn't change at all.

 **Summary:** A harmless vacation takes a sudden turn when the train stops in the middle of nowhere filled with confused passengers. This train was suppose to be taking them to Reptar City but it seems like that was the last stop on the list. Things started to get even stranger when they realized that time seemed to suddenly stopped. It was midnight when they boarded the train and it was midnight about five hours later, how was that even possible? Can they figure out this mystery and safely make it to Reptar City or will they be suck forever?

(To kill any confusion: Jacey Annamarie Dotty-Pickles (One Year old & Four Months) & Hakeem Jamal Dotty-Pickles (Not Born Yet) are Jillian-Ray and Justice's children. Ariane Nicole Bouchie (One Year Old) is Cameron and Tony Polk's daughter.)

* * *

 **Midnight Train To Reptar City**

 **A Rugrats/All Grown Up Fanfic by Jessica-Senpai**

 **Beta by: Juliana & Tropical BlueJay**

* * *

 **May 8th, 2033.**

"All aboard!".

The gang of children rushed to the train with their bags in their hands, they had to make it to this train. This was going to be there very first vacation without their parents and the weren't planning on missing this train. They all piled onto the train in their own little area and puts their small bag away while the workers put their bigger bags away.

The first person to plop down on the seat when entering the train was Jillian-Ray along with his little daughter Jacey. He had to take her on this trip because his baby mama Justice had to go on a trip to Paris with her parents and his daughter wanted to spend some time with him. He wasn't a deadbeat father and he took care of his child. Thought he had another one on the way with Justice, he just couldn't keep his thing in his pants.

However they weren't together, after the birth of Jacey their relationship was going good for a few months before they decided to end their relationship. He was a single father at the moment and was just trying to focus on taking care of his little princess Jacey. He was going to have a little prince soon and they decided on naming him Hakeem.

He placed his daughter on the seat beside him and handed her her binky. His daughter was a beautiful little girl age one with silky smooth black hair and hazel brown eyes. Her skin was darker than her father's but lighter than her mother's, around a rich caramel color. She was his pride and joy.

The next people to sit down was Angela and Michael, the two have been on a break after her seventeenth birthday. Their relationship was heading south with all the fighting that they were doing over the pettiest things. However, they had gotten back together a month before the trip and have been going strong since.

Jacey took her binky out of her mouth and pointed towards Angela, "Ang~!".

Angela laughs softly and lightly pinches her cheeks, "Hello princess".

Jacey and Angela had a wonderful bond with each other, though since she lived in Miami and Jillian-Ray lived in New York they didn't really get to see each other much. However, even miles apart they had the strongest bond. Whenever Angela would facetime her cousin Jacey would jump on the phone.

|| Flashback||

 _Angela was lying down on her bed home alone on facetime with her cousin. She would facetime him right after she facetimed her boyfriend who would fall asleep early. She brought the phone to her face when her cousin answered the phone._

 _Jillian-Ray was lying down on his bed as well, she could hear Jacey doing her baby talk in the background._

" _Hey Jill," she said giving him a small wave._

 _Just hearing the sound of her voice made Jacey scream in excitement. She crawled all over her father to get into the view of the phone. She looked down at the phone and waved taking over the facetime._

 _She was just the cutest thing Angela couldn't help but smile in delight. She waved back to her._

" _Who said you can take over?" Jillian-Ray asked his daughter giving her a kiss on the cheek. He looked back at his cousin, "this always happens, I think she likes you more than she likes her own father"._

 _Angela rolled her eyes, "oh please she is a daddy's girls"._

 _As if agreeing with her Jacey turned around and wrapped her small arms around her father and hugging him. It was the cutest thing in the world especially with that pink binky in her mouth._

|| Flashback Over||

"MINE!" Jacey shouted pointing towards the teddy bear placed on top of her diaper bag.

Jillian-Ray reached over towards the bag and handed the bear to his daughter to quiet her down since she was being loud. That was the only downside of bringing her somewhere, she had the loudest mouth for the littlest girl.

The next to sit down was Cameron, she took a place right beside Jillian-Ray, the two have been talking but haven't decided to make their relationship official until after the birth of Hakeem. She just didn't want Justice in her business. When she heard Jillian-Ray got his ex-girlfriend pregnant again she was extremely mad at him. She was going to be the stepmother of both Jacey and Hakeem.

Cameron and Jacey relationship wasn't that close, Justice refused to let her daughter around Cameron for the longest time, but soon give in knowing she couldn't keep her away from her for long. Plus Justice didn't have her all the time and would have to beg Justice to be able to watch her for a week or more. She even got into a fight with Justice because she was being selfish.

She could see herself having a future with Jillian-Ray and them having children of their own. She would have two children one boy and one girl, they will be half siblings with Jacey and Hakeem and she would be the woman that he marries and settles down with. They would buy a house in Reptar City and move away from all of their troubles.

"Don't you think it's time for her to sleep, it's midnight," Cameron said sliding her small bag underneath the seat.

Jacey shakes her head, "no sweep!".

"Yes sweep," Jillian-Ray said mocking his daughter. He lifts her into his arms and kisses her forehead. He knew she was tired. If he didn't put her to sleep now she would be up until later than midnight.

"No sweep," she screams moving around in his arms, throwing the teddy bear onto the floor.

Jillian-Ray rolled his eyes at his daughter's attitude, she totally got that from her mother. He slowly started to rock her back and forth and her crying stopped, he knew she was tired and trying to fight sleep. And whenever she started to fight sleep all he had to do was rock her back and forth and she would fall right to sleep.

Cameron picked the teddy bear off the floor and beside Jacey in Jillian-Ray's arms.

"Thank you," he smiled at her before kissing his daughter on the forehead. He could help but stare at her as she fell asleep, she was his everything the one girl that he knew he was going to love forever without a doubt.

It was quiet until Janet and Anderson came walking towards them arguing about something. It was always arguing with them no matter what.

"He is lucky I didn't punch him the face Janet," Anderson yelled taking a seat with his arms crossed.

Janet took the seat beside him and rolled her eyes, "do you always have to do this when someone is looking at me?".

Anderson nearly jumped out of his seat, however, he kept his feet planted on the floor. He ran his fingers down his face and sighed. "He was looking at your fucking butt, nobody and I mean nobody looks at my sister's butt especially a grown ass man, you are only sixteen he has no business looking at a sixteen-year-old".

He didn't understand why she was mad at him, he was just sticking up for her. When a grown ass man looks at his sister in some type of way he had to say something. That was just plain gross, he was ready to punch him but Janet dragged him away but anything could pop off.

"I understand that but did you have said all of that? You could have hurt his feelings," she said glancing over at him.

Anderson hated how sweet his sister was, she just didn't understand and that's why he felt the need to protect her from everything in this world. He thought back at the words he told that grown man and he didn't regret it and he hoped he hurt that bitches feelings. He wasn't the type to fuck with and when you fucked with his family he was the type to pop off.

"What did you say?" Michael asked hearing what they have been talking about since they seat down.

Anderson shrugged his shoulders, "I don't say much I was like "the fuck you doing looking at my sister like that, do I have to slap the taste out your mouth looking like someone hit you with a left hook, matter of fact how about I go over there and make your face look even more fucked up than it is" I was going to punch the lights out of him but someone pulled me away before I could".

"And it's a good thing I did, I don't want you going to jail before we even get to Reptar City," Janet hissed at her twin, she was just too innocent.

The next person to come on the train was Henry and he was holding his son and Cameron's daughter. Behind him was his girlfriend of eight years Jazmin McPherson. She is a mixed girl half black and half white, she had long light brown hair with dark blue eyes. She was the mother of his child Malcolm Jamal Frumkin. Malcolm was a handsome baby the age of three years old. He had short curly brown hair with green eyes.

Ariane Nicole Bouchie is Cameron's daughter due to unfortunate circumstances. Sadly she was raped by a gang member named Tony Polk who is now rotten in jail. After that situation, Cameron wanted to have an abortion but she didn't have enough money, however, she learned to love her one-year-old daughter Ariane.

Henry walked over towards his cousin and put her daughter on her lap, she had fallen asleep on the ride to the train station. He moved down a little more and took a seat with his son and soon to be wife. His wife took Malcolm and put him on her lap, putting him to sleep.

Cameron held her daughter tightly in her arms staring down at her beautiful face. She moved her short black curls away from her face and looked down at her. She is her pride and joy, and she would do anything to support her no matter what.

The last few people got onto the train which included Ian, Cody, and Bailee. They all took a seat next to each other on the train. Bailee leaned back in her seat and put a sleeping mask over her eyes to fall asleep. It was midnight and they all were tired after saying goodbye to their parents they were all ready to get going and go on this trip to Reptar city.

Cody opened his bag and pulled out a bag of chips, he was hungry and was ready to eat. He didn't know if this trained served food at this time of night. He simply shrugged his shoulders and munched down on his chips.

Ian was on his phone texting his boyfriend, he wasn't going to see him for at least two months, because that's how long they were going to stay in Reptar city. Two months without his boyfriend seems like a really long time and when he gets home he was going to spend all his time with him.

* * *

It was five hours later when Jacey had decided to wake up crying, waking up the others around her. Jillian-Ray jumped up to the sound of her crying and rubbed his eyes a bit.

"Do you want me to take her?" Cameron asked putting the binky in her daughter's mouth as she slept in her car seat.

Jacey looked over at Cameron with a pout, "No!".

Jillian-Ray couldn't help but roll his eyes, he didn't know why his daughter didn't really like Cameron, "no thanks I got her". He lifts her up and stands up going to the bathroom to change her diaper,

Cameron didn't understand why Jacey didn't like her much either. She didn't do anything bad to her, it was probably Justice. They both didn't like each other and Jacey was Justice's daughter. She sighed heavily and crossed her arms,

She wanted to be close with Jacey and treat her like her own daughter. She wanted Ariane and Jacey to be like sisters, Jacey was only a few months older than her daughter, they were practically twins. She stared down at her sleeping daughter with a small smile. She wanted her to treat Jillian-Ray like her father, but she doesn't plan on telling her who her real father is in the future, she wants to keep that a secret.

A few minutes later Jillian-Ray came back with a happy baby, she seemed to have calmed down after getting a diaper change. He sat her down on his lap and pulled out his phone having a few texts from Justice.

 _From Justice:_ Is Jacey having a fun time? Is she sleeping? Did you feed her? I miss her so much,

He couldn't help but smile at the text messages, even though they weren't dating they had managed to stay best friends. He would be a liar if he said he didn't miss her, but he knew they were better off as friends. He could also tell she was missing Jacey so very much. He checked her other messages.

 _From Justice:_ Jillian-Ray? make sure you have her socks! I don't want her feet to be cold. And please video chat when you have time I want to see her face, please.

Jillian-Ray bit down at his bottom lip to keep himself from smiling, 4even more, she had to be the cutest mother ever. He decided to text her back before going back to sleep and putting Jacey to sleep because is looked dark outside still they probably weren't sleeping for long.

 _To Justice:_ Justice?, you worry too much she is perfectly fine. Since it is a big time difference I'll try to video chat at an appropriate time. And I got her socks so her feet won't be cold. I'm sure she misses you too, and can't wait to video chat with you. We are going back to sleep, we have a long ride ahead of us. I'll text you again when I wake up. Hug & Kisses.

Cameron eyed him as he texts on his phone, she knew they weren't officially but she couldn't help but get jealous when he is into his phone. She can't help but wonder who he is texting that makes him smile a lot. She watched him locked his phone and put it away.

"Who was that?" She asked looking away a bit.

Jillian-Ray placed a sleeping Jacey in the car seat, he turns towards Cameron with a slight shrug. "That was just Justice asking about Jacey, she worries about her when she is away from her for too long".

She felt a slight tingle in her heart, it hurt that Justice still managed to make him smile like crazy. She hated that she'll always have to deal with Justice since she was the mother of both of Jillian-Ray's children. She really didn't like Justice.

"Oh," she nods her head and moves some hair behind her ear.

His phone went off again letting him know he got a text.

 _From Justice:_ Don't send me hearts or Cameron would get the wrong idea?, and I swear if I see one photo of my daughter on her IG I'm fighting a bitch pregnant or not. It's about one in the afternoon here, I brought Jacey and Hakeem so many clothes. And some new toys for the house. Also I need you to come by when you get back the doctor appointment is scheduled for when you get back from your trip.

 _To Justice:_ Cameron and you need to get along for the sake of the children. I know you both don't like each other, but at least try for the children. Cameron and I aren't officially dating anyway. And really? I can't wait to see the clothes I bet they are all cute. And I haven't forgotten about the doctor's appointment, I can't wait.

 _From Justice:_ Does Cameron think you're going to marry her ass? I can't get along with her for anything, I just don't like her at all. If she wants to fight when I give birth I'll set up a date. I won't accept her and I don't want her ass around my children, she lucky to be around Jacey, I didn't want to take her to Paris with my crazy ass family.

Jillian-Ray just decided to ignore the last text message. He wasn't thinking about marriage at this moment. He was nineteen years old and getting married was the last thing on his mind. Sure he wanted to marry Justice but he was young and dumb at the time and didn't know that marriage at that age would've ruined his life. He wanted to make sure when he got married it didn't end in a nasty divorce. He just didn't want to end up like his parents and he wasn't planning on doing that.

* * *

Angela had woken up to find everyone was still sleeping and decided to explore the rest of the train. This was her first time on a train traveling to a different city miles away from home. She was nervous at first but that soon got replaced with excitement.

As she explored the train she noticed something, they weren't many passengers. Which was strange because when they got on the train it was nearly packed and she knew this train didn't have any stops it was one way, she wondered where the other passengers went off to.

She walked down a long dark hallway with lights on each side of the wall, even with them on it was still pretty dark. She approached a window and noticed that the train wasn't moving. Did they make a surprise stop or something? It was still dark outside but they've been on the train for hours, it should be morning by now.

She turned away from the window with her back facing it. This was all too weird she had to be dreaming. She walked more down the hall until she reached a door to get onto the next cargo. She slides the door open and stepped inside. This one was completely empty. No one was in any of the seats.

"What the hell is going on?" she questioned pulling her phone out of her pocket. She turned it on and looked at the time that read;

 **12:00 AM**

That couldn't be the right time they entered the train hours ago. It still couldn't be midnight, that's the time they got on the train. This definitely had to be some weird dream. She quickly turned around and walked back to the door and tried to slide it back open but it wouldn't budge.

"This can't be happening right now, shit!", she started to bang on the door hoping that someone could hear her.

* * *

 ** **BANG!****

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

Cody jolted awake from the loud banging noises. He groaned while stretching his arms over his head, before looking around finding himself alone in his seat. He didn't know where the others were at. He stood up from his seat and glanced around before walking down the aisle. Each seat that he passed by was empty until he reached the last one.

A little girl dressed in a white dress with nothing on her feet sat on the sit, her long black hair flowing down her shoulders. She seemed to be crying with her hands covering her eyes.

He blinked in surprise staring at this little girl before glancing around again. They were the only two on this part of the train, he didn't remember moving his seat or going somewhere else.

"Can you help me find my parents?".

He looked back down at the little girl who was now staring straight at him, he didn't even notice she stopped crying.

"Mister, help me find my parents please".

"Umm, okay, what do they look like?" he asked.

She sniffed a bit, "my mommy is really pretty with long black hair and brown eyes, she is wearing a white dress like me and my daddy…..I don't remember how he looks".

Cody listened to her describe her mother and nodded his head. He thinks he did see a woman that looked like that, when he was getting on the train she was standing near the entrance holding this little girl's hand.

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

He flinched at the sound and turned away from the girl staring into the darkness. It felt look someone was watching him and it was starting to creep him out. He just had to help this little girl and then go back to his friends because he didn't feel safe being alone.

"Hey-" he turned towards the girl to only find she wasn't there anymore. "The noise must have scared her away," he sighed heavily and walks towards the door opening it and going into the next room.

He didn't sign up for this bullshit, he didn't come on this trip just to be creeped out like this. He just wanted to go back to sleep and wake up to the sound of birds chirping in the morning.

The room that he seemed to enter was the dining room. The room seem to look like people were eating and suddenly decided to leave. There was food all over the place, on the table probably still hot. His eyes looked around the dining area until they landed on a phone that was on the floor.

He picked up the flip phone on the floor and stared at it. "This is a really really old phone," he mumbled to himself flipping the phone open. On the screen was a photo of the little girl that he saw early with two adults the mother's face was clear but the father's face seemed to be scratched out.

 _Ring! Ring!_

The phone started to ring in his hands, he stared at the unknown number before pressing the answer button and holding the phone to his ear.

"Hello?".

" _ **AHHHHHHHHHH!".**_

He throws the phone across the room, that scared the fuck out of him. Was this kind of joke someone was trying to play on him because if it was it isn't fucking funny at all, he just wanted to punch someone in the face. He walked down the aisle and continued until he reached the door, he turned opening it but it seemed to be locked.

"You can't be serious," he groaned in frustration, this was just starting to annoy him more than anything.


End file.
